Content may be inserted into an image or a user's field of view. For example, an augmented reality (AR) system may generate an immersive augmented environment for a user by inserting content. The immersive augmented environment can be generated by superimposing computer-generated content on a user's field of view of the real world. For example, the computer-generated content can include labels, textual information, images, sprites, and three-dimensional entities. These images may be displayed at a position in the user's field of view so as to appear to overlay an object in the real world. Similarly, the computer-generated content may be overlaid on a displayed image. The inserted content may generate shadows that overlay the displayed image. Existing technology for generating shadows may be inadequate for use in real-time AR applications.